The Weak Shall Fall
by Two Crazies And A Pen
Summary: Hinata feels like a burden to her squad and useless to the world. No one notices her, not even her crush Naruto. So she turns to the only way out of her miserable life. WARNING: OneShot suicide. Keep tissues nearby, just in case.


_A/N: This is my first story of any kind. Please do not go hard on me for my sad story. Thank you for at least giving it a try. Please read on._

* * *

_Summary:_ _Hinata feels like a burden to her squad and useless to the world. No one notices her; not even her crush Naruto. So she turns to the only way out of her miserable life. WARNING: OneShot suicide. Keep tissues nearby, just in case._

**The Weak Shall Fall**

Hinata sat on a rock beside the lake she had visited so many times before, holding her head in her hands. She was crying, which she had been doing a lot lately. Her tears fell into the water, disappearing as if they never existed. But each tear that rolled down her face reminded her of what a failure she was and brought back the pain that was associated with it. If only she could fade away as easily as her tears…

Her family felt she was a disgrace because her ninja skills were not as good as Neji, her cousin in the Branch House. They had already given up on her and started trying to make Hanabi better than her. She hated letting the Hyuuga clan down, but she didn't have the heart to be a ninja. Besides, no matter how hard she tried, she could never match Neji's skill. She just wasn't strong enough.

Her comrades were always protecting her on missions. Hinata always felt like a burden because she was too slow to fight their enemies. She would freeze up and Kiba, Shino, or Kurenai would have to move in to save her. She always felt guilty when she saw them injured, for she knew it was because of her that they were hurt. They'd brush it off as nothing and say everything was all right, but she knew better. She was their burden.

The one person she wanted to be strong for never noticed her. Naruto was too busy with other things to even look at Hinata. He would wither be fighting with Sasuke, training, eating ramen, or spending time with Konohamaru. Hinata knew he liked Sakura, who was far stronger than her, but Sakura had no love for him. There was a time when Naruto cared about Hinata, but that time had passed with the Chuunin exams. Now he never looked her way.

Hinata felt so alone and so hurt hat sometime she just wanted to die. Life was so hard and so unfair. Why should she continue when she had nothing to live for? The world would not miss her. Why should she go on living?

It was then while she was sitting alone near the lake that the world came crashing down on Hinata, forcing her to make a decision. Either she could go on suffering in this miserable, meaningless life, or she could put an end to it all now.

Without giving it another thought, Hinata stood up on her stone and prepared for her decision. She quickly scanned the area with her Byakugan to make sure she really was alone. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she looked down at the water with a small grim smile on her lips.

And then she jumped.

* * *

Naruto walked into the forest towards the lake where he knew a friend of his spent most of her time alone. He had been informed by Neji that she had been feeling very depressed lately and needed some company. Sakura had been willing to join him and Sasuke wanted to come out of curiosity, but he turned them away. Neji had asked him for a reason. The extra company would not be welcome.

He had to be honest with himself. Naruto hadn't really noticed Hinata since the Chuunin exams. He had been so busy training with both Jiraiya and Kakashi and trying to keep Sasuke from making bad decisions that she had just slipped his mind. But now that Neji had brought her back into his head, he just had to see her again. He was starting to miss the cute little way she would blush and fidget and stutter whenever she was around him.

"Hinata-chan! Are you out here?" Naruto called when the lake came into view.

He didn't see anyone, but didn't doubt Neji's word. Neji had told Naruto that there was a particular stone Hinata liked to sit on, close to the water of the lake where seeing one's reflection was easy. Naruto spotted it and although he still couldn't see anyone, he decided to check out the area, just in case she was hiding from him.

What he saw in the water when he came over immediately made tears well in his eyes.

"Hinata-chan!!!" Naruto cried, running into the water and grabbing her unmoving body. "NO!!!"

Her eyes were closed, and she looked like she was merely asleep. Her soaked clothes and lack of heartbeat and breathing revealed otherwise. The cooling temperature of her body told him she had been this way for a few minutes now. He knew no one had done it to her; there was no sign of anyone else having been there. This had been her own doing.

"Hinata-chan…you really did feel worthless…didn't you?" Naruto sobbed, cradling her to his chest. "…I'm…I'm so sorry…that I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. I…I love you…"

It was true; he did love Hinata. He just never realized it before. That was the sad part. Now his heart was broken, and all he wanted was to see Hinata again and shower her with the love she had been neglected of before this happened.

He placed Hinata's body on the stone where she used to sit when she was always alone. He pushed aside the bangs that were clinging to her forehead and put his lips there, feeling it would be wrong to kiss her on the lips when she could not return the gesture. Then he pulled out a scroll that was meant for summoning, turned it onto its blank side, and scribbled something down for whoever would find them. After that was done, he took a deep breath to calm himself and looked down at the water with a small grim smile on his lips.

And then he jumped.

* * *

Neji sighed morosely and closed his eyes. Sakura and Sasuke had come to him, both expressing concern for Naruto in their own ways as he had been gone for a while now. Neji had a feeling he knew what had become of the blonde and the Hyuuga heiress, but decided to check it out with them.

He led Sakura and Sasuke to the place where Naruto had gone some time ago. They found Hinata quickly, and after that Sakura found Naruto in the water. Her scream immediately alerted Neji and Sasuke of what Neji had already suspected.

Sasuke actually comforted Sakura while she cried over the loss of two of her friends. The Uchiha himself was silently weeping as he held the pick-haired kunoichi in his arms. Neji noticed a scroll next to Hinata and opened it. He saw Naruto's message, and it read:

'_For whoever finds us, please know that Hinata is happy now and has nothing to fear any longer. Her feeling of worthlessness is gone; she is depressed no more. I have joined her because I realized I loved her and could not live with the knowledge that her depression was caused by my ignorance. I will love her like I should have in life. Do not mourn us too much. And someone, keep an eye on Sasuke for me, will ya? And please put white lilacs on Hinata's grave every week to show her that she will be missed. It's not to late to show you care. Flowers would be nice for me, but I'd prefer a bowl of ramen be put on mine. Thank you.'_

Neji sighed. _Their fates were destined to be intertwined, but I never expected it to be like this. At least she will be happy now, and she'll finally be with Naruto, like she always wanted to be. And she will be missed...very much so. He will, too. How will we live on without our comical Hokage-to-be?_

* * *

_A/N: The end. What did you think? Please tell me. Thank you for reading. Now go read a funny story to get this gloom out of your system._


End file.
